Of Flowers and Fighting
by Zimfreak1
Summary: This is my first humor. R&R please. This fic centers around Kuram and Hiei.


I don't own YuYuHakusho. Or do I...no.  
Of Flowers and Fighting Kurama stood in the center of the great temple, facing his opponent, the demon Derorn. His adversary was holding a massive battle axe. "MUAHAHA! Now you DIE pathetic human!" said Derorn in his guttural voice. "I'm not a human." said Kurama. "Fine, NOW YOU DIE DEMON-FOX-THINGIE!" "Much better." Said the demon fox thingie. Derorn raised his axe. He lunged at Kurama. Kurama pulled out his rose whip. "Excuse me..." said Derorn who was still in mid-lunge "What is that? Your not planning on attacking me with a flower, ARE you?" "This isn't just ANY flower, it's the...*goes into pose* ROSE WHIP!" "Don't do that, it's annoying." Kurama attacked with the whip. Derorn dodged easily and attacked with his axe. He disintegrated before the attack could connect. "That will teach you to mock...*poses again* ROSE WH-"  
Just then, Kurama was cut off by a fangirl who had glomped onto his throat. "OMYGODOMYGOD!!!!!!" screamed the fangirl, "ILOVEYOUKURAMAYOURSOGREATIWANNAHAVEYOURFREAKINBABY!!!!!!!!!" she screeched. Kurama could feel the oxygen leaving his brain. He tried to pull the crazy woman off of him. "Gah! Get the hell... off....of...me.." The fangirl instantly stopped her glomp. Hiei had thrown some of Kurama's old boxer shorts out of the temple window and the fangirl had dived out after them. "I wish you would just use a sock or something. I'm runnin' out of boxers. Plus, there's... stains." "At least you're breathing again, Kurama." "Why are you here? Did my curtains arrive in the mail today?!" Kurama asked this with a ferocious interest that made Hiei reel back in terror. "Um...no. But, I wanna show you what I got in the mail." "Your growth hormones?" "No, those were on back order, I got-" "Some stilts?" said Kurama, interrupting again. "No! I got this. *now Hiei went into a pose* TULIP SWORD!!!!" Kurama was horrified. "Huh? Say that again, I think that I had a Halibut in my ear." *poses again* "TULIP SWORD!" "Why in the blue Hell have you got that?" "Well," explained Hiei, "Everyone likes the Rose whip, so I wanted one. I couldn't find one, so I bought this instead." He indicated the yellow, flowery object that he was holding. "Anyway we have to get to that radio interview" said a slightly frightened Kurama.  
The pair showed up at the underworld radio station and put on some headphones. "Welcome back!" said the D.J. "I'm ZimFreak1, and this is FanFic.net. In the studio, I've got Hiei and Kurama of YuYu Hakusho. Welcome to the studio guys." "Thanks." Said Hiei and Kurama simultaneously. "Were gonna take some callers now." Said the D.J./author of this fic "Caller, you're on the air." "Yeah." Said a slightly familiar female voice. "I've got a question for Kurama." "Go ahead." Said Kurama. "ILOVEUILOVEUILOVEUIWANNAHAVEYOURDEMONBABIES!" "GAH!" screamed Kurama, "Take her off!" Zimfreak1 obliged. "Thank you." "Next caller." Another voice came on. Male this time. "Um, ok my question is: are you two gay?" "WHAT?!" said the pair of them together. "I mean, we can't ignore the signs here." "Whose 'we'?" asked Hiei. "The perverted otaku community." "That explains it then." Said Zimfreak1, nobody inquired as to HOW this explained it however, because the caller kept talking. "I mean, even if you two are best friends, why would you stand butt-to-butt with each other before launching an attack?" "Well," began Hiei, but the caller continued. "And what's with the flower weapons? Who are you guys, Martha Stuart? Oh wait; she's in prison isn't she..."  
The caller rambled on. "Shut up." Said Zimfreak1. "You can't make me!" said the caller obnoxiously. "Yes I can." Said the host. "How?" "Like this." Zimfreak1 began to type. He wrote: And so the obnoxious caller was eradicated by Country Living's Molotov Biscuit recipe. There was an explosion from the caller's end of the line. "Well we have to go." Said Kurama who hadn't talked in a while. "Yeah," said Hiei "We've got a photo shoot for Playgirl, Bye Y'all!" "That... was...odd..."said ZimFreak1 "I'm gonna go get some Japanese food." He then walked out. ===============================================================This was my first humor, so don't flame it too bad. R&R 


End file.
